militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BAT Basilisk
The BAT F.K.25 Basilisk was a prototype British Fighter aircraft of the First World War. A single engined biplane intended to meet a requirement to replace the Sopwith Snipe, the Basilisk was unsuccessful, only three being built. Development and design In 1918, the British Air Ministry issued the RAF Type 1 specification for a single-seat fighter, powered by the new (and untried) ABC Dragonfly air cooled radial engine to replace the Sopwith Snipe. To meet this requirement, Frederick Koolhoven, (formerly of Armstrong Whitworth Aircraft and before that Deperdussin) chief designer of the British Aerial Transport Company of London, designed the F.K. 25 Basilisk.Lewis 1979, pp.128, 130. Like Koolhovens earlier F.K.23 Bantam, the Basilisk was a two-bay biplane with a wooden monocoque fuselage, but was larger and heavier to accommodate the larger engine and the equipment required by the Specification. Armament was two Vickers machine guns mounted ahead of the pilot, and enclosed in a large fairing that formed the upper coaming of the pilot's cockpit.Mason 1992, p.140.Bruce 1957, p.75. Three prototypes were ordered in early 1918, and the first one flew in September 1918. It was destroyed on 3 May 1919 when attempting to break the World altitude record, its engine catching fire and BAT's test pilot, Peter Legh, being killed.Flight 8 May 1919, p.616. The second and third prototype were fitted with modified, horn balanced ailerons, with the second prototype tested at Martlesham Heath in October 1919. While its performance was good (although not as good as claimed by BAT), the Dragonfly engine was hopelessly unreliable, with further development or production abandoned earlier in the year, and the Basilisk was abandoned when Koolhoven left BAT at the end of 1919. Specifications (Second prototype) War Planes of the First World War: Fighters Volume One Bruce 1965, p.64. |prime units?=imp |crew=1 |capacity= disposable load |length ft=20 |length in=5 |span ft=25 |span in=4 |height ft=8 |height in=2 |wing area sqft=212 |empty weight lb=1,350 |gross weight lb=2,085 |fuel capacity= |more general= |eng1 number=1 |eng1 name=ABC Dragonfly |eng1 type=9-cyl. air-cooled radial piston engine |eng1 hp=320 |prop blade number=2 |prop name=BAT tractor pitch |prop dia ft=8 |prop dia in=8 |rot area note= |max speed mph=162 |max speed note=at sea level :* at :* at :* at *'Landingspeed:' |ceiling ft=22,500 |climb rate ftmin=2,500 |time to altitude= in 2 minutes :* in 5 minutes :* in 16 minutes 24 seconds |wing loading lb/sqft=9.25 |power/mass=0.173 hp/lb (0.285 kW/kg) |more performance= |guns= 2× forward firing, synchronised Vickers machine guns |bombs= |rockets= |missiles= }} See also *BAT Bantam *Armstrong Whitworth Ara *Nieuport Nighthawk *Siddeley Siskin *Sopwith Snapper *Sopwith Snark Notes References * *"The Late Peter Legh." Flight, 8 May 1919, p. 616. *"Some "B.A.T." Aeroplanes". Flight, 1 January 1920, pp. 18, 19. *Bruce, J.M. British Aeroplanes 1914-18. London:Putnam, 1957. *Bruce, J.M. War Planes of the First World War: Fighters Volume One. London:Macdonald, 1965. *Lewis, Peter. The British Fighter since 1912. London:Putnam, Fourth edition 1979. ISBN 0-370-10049-2. *Mason, Francis K. The British Fighter since 1912. Annapolis, USA:Naval Institute Press, 1992. ISBN 1-55750-082-7. External links * BAT FK-25 Basilisk (in Russian) Category:1910s British fighter aircraft Category:Biplanes Category:Military aircraft of World War I Category:Koolhoven aircraft